


Destined To Love Thorns

by MissCamomille



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Soulmate Tattoos AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 07:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15165497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCamomille/pseuds/MissCamomille
Summary: « What is happening ? »Luisa had been locked up at the police station for about 4 hours now, and no one would tell her anything.“Hey, this is a mistake, I didn’t do anything wrong. If this is about the alcohol they might think I took at the Marbella, I’d like to talk to my brother please!”





	Destined To Love Thorns

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY 4th OF JULY (aka Roisa aniversaryyy)
> 
> Please feel free to point out any mistakes. I don't have a beta and English isn't my first language, I apologize for any typos. :)

« What is happening ? »

Luisa had been locked up at the police station for about 4 hours now, and no one would tell her anything.

“Hey, this is a mistake, I didn’t do anything wrong. If this is about the alcohol they might think I took at the Marbella, I’d like to talk to my brother please!”

Once again, she was met with silence.

“Please!”, she tightened her grip on the bars in that ever dramatic way of hers. “Would anyone tell me what’s happening?”

She sighed and rested her head against the bars, sad puppy face on. She was about to start shaking them to make noise and attract attention when a door at the back of the office opened.

“Luisa Alver?”

A few cops made their entrance. Relieved, the brunette felt a smile bloom back onto her lips.

“Hi, yes, that’s me! Did you figure out you made a mistake? When am I getting out?”

One of the new comers, a tall man with a pointy beard and a tired expression, sat down on a stool across from her with a conflicted sigh.

“Not quiet.”

Panic rose right back up.

“I didn’t do anything! I swear it was only a few bottles-“

“Madam, please calm down. That’s not why you’re here.”

Luisa’s eyebrow rose to her hairline.

“Why am I here?”

One of the women of the group walked up to their boss to hand him a folder. Pointy Beard rummaged through it, clearly looking for something. 

“You can drop the act, Sin Rostro.”

 

***

 

At first, she was confused.

Really? Sin Rostro? It would be hard to live in Miami and not know of the infamous crime lord that the police could never catch. 

But it hadn’t taken much convincing to make the officers realize she wasn’t anything anywhere near a crime mastermind, especially when the evidence they presented her with turned out to be a picture of a soulmate tattoo – the very one sitting on her left shoulder pad. That could easily have been a mistake, it wasn’t an exact science.

She was left alone for another hour before the group of policemen came back, wearing sheepish looks on their faces.

“Well. There’s no easy way to put this. Uh…”, Pointy Beard scratched the back of his head.

“One of our associates working undercover was able to contact someone close enough to the inner working of Sin Rostro’s empire to know what soul tattoo he has, and we did several possible drawings of it with the information we were given.”

What did any of this even have anything to do with her anymore?

“We looked up the databases of all registered soulmate tattoos, sent the few that could match the description to our associate so he could get them verified through his contact…And it turns out your tattoo is the exact match.”

There was a neat silence. For a few seconds. And then Luisa burst out laughing.

Because, really? “He”? Luisa was fairly certain no soulmate of hers could ever be a “he”. And if you thought of the tattoo itself…Well, let’s just say a half-eaten powdered donut didn’t seem to fit that well with the whole dangerous criminal persona.

“I’m pretty sure you’re wrong”, she managed to say when she caught her breath. “You made a mistake. You already did earlier when you thought I was Sin Rostro. Now, I have things to do today and I should really get going, sooo…”

The policeman stood up, a deadly serious expression on his face.

“Sin Rostro has been made aware his soulmate has been found and arrested. He has requested we meet for a negotiation. It’s happening tonight, and we’re taking you to make sure they won’t be shooting blindly at us.”

Luisa blinked, taking it all in. A human shield? Well, that was a first.

“So. You’re meeting your soulmate in a few hours. Under any other circumstances I would have said ‘congratulations’, but considering he’s a cold blooded murderer…”

Was it wrong Luisa wanted to laugh again?

“We’ll come and get you when it’s time.”

 

***

 

The sky had already lost its colors when they made their way outside that night. Luisa’s hands where bound before her, the harsh metal of the handcuffs biting into her skin.

Those were so not the kind of restraint she liked.

She was seated at the back of a police car, feeling weirdly blank. Honestly, a crime lord male soulmate? It was definitely a mistake, and she was being dragged into a dangerous criminal meeting for absolutely no reason.

“We’re here.”

She was pulled roughly to her feet and pushed out at the front of the group, the officers walking slowly behind her, weapons at the ready. After that, everything happened so fast she barely had time to blink. 

They hadn’t stepped far into the clearing when the first gunshots were heard, followed by grunts and bodies flying to the ground in a fountain of blood.

“Oh my god!”

Luisa screamed, turning around to watch a few men get out of the cover of the trees to try and take hostage the ones who weren’t touched by the bullets. More bodies from both sides soon scattered the floor, the brunette woman quickly adverting her eyes and frantically speaking to herself in Spanish, when a loud voice came in to stop the fights.

“Stand down!”

Everybody froze.

Sin Rostro…?

A gunshot was heard, and the dead body of the man who had just shouted fell to the ground with bright red liquid dripping out of his head. Luisa barely had time to see the exact replica of her own tattoo adorning his left arm before something hit her own head and everything went black.

 

***

 

When Luisa came back to herself, she was not on the forest floor anymore. No, she was on a bed. A very comfortable bed, with soft sheets all around and a pillow supporting her neck…which would have been so nice to wake up to if not for the awful pounding in her head.

And the memories of the night before quickly rushing back to her mind. Oh god, where in the seven hells was she!?

With a grunt, she pushed past the pain and scrunched up her eyes, putting pressure on her arms to try and sit up.

“Shhh…”, a soft voice accompanied the gentle hand guiding her back down. A strong wave of shiver ran down her skin, the stranger’s touch like a bolt of electricity. That would have set off an alarm in her head if had it been clear enough. “Don’t try to move yet, you need to rest.”

Startled at the presence of someone else she hadn’t been aware of, Luisa’s eyes shot open right in time to see a woman – the most beautiful one she had ever seen – almost reach out to caress her hair before backing away.  
"Where-“, Luisa coughed, cutting herself off. Her voice was so raspy it felt like she had never had water in her life. How long had she actually been out? “Where am I?”

“Somewhere safe”, was the only answer she was provided with. “Don’t worry.”

“Who are you?”, she frowned comically, groaning dramatically when the action hurt her sensitive brain. “I feel like Death.” Rethinking, she added, “With a huge headache.”

A small laugh escaped those pretty pink lips and the woman chose to ignore the question in favor of filling a tall glass with fresh water.

“You’re quite adorable, Luisa Alver.”

Hearing this strange, gorgeous woman wrap her mouth around the syllabus so perfectly woke the shivers up once again. She shook her head, intending to focus. How did she even know her name?

“Is Sin Rostro dead?”, Luisa resumed her questions. That seemed like a good place to start. 

Stopping in her tracks for a second, the blue eyed woman handed her the water.

“Drink”, she ordered softly. “And no. The man you saw yesterday was not Sin Rostro.”

“I saw the tattoo…?”, she proceeded to sip carefully on the water, soothing her aching throat.

“It was made artificially. Derek was a Soulmateless, which is why he was chosen for the job. We need the police to think Sin Rostro’s dead, so we can be free.”

‘We’…?

Luisa went to ask more questions but her cough caught up with her, stealing her breath away for a moment. The woman’s expression softened, and this time she only hesitated for a second before tenderly tracing the side of her face with her fingers and tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

“You need to rest.”

She stood up, giving Luisa a longing look, before she turned around and left the room to let her sleep.

Right before she got out the door though, her red hair was pushed to the side for a brief moment by the sway of her hips and Luisa could get a glimpse.

Right there, on her left shoulder pad, was a powdered donut.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! To be truthful, I'm not so sure about it? I had the idea and I liked it, but I'm not sure I'm satisfied with how it turned out.
> 
> Also, happy independence day to anyone who's from the USA! I hope you have a great time. :D
> 
> I'd really appreciate feedback! Also, the next thing I will be posting should be a multi-chapter fic, so I guess if you're interested in that watch out for it :).
> 
> I love you, take care of yourselves. xx


End file.
